The use of miniature fiber optic probes for acute insertion into canine myocardium is being investigated. Measurements of local blood flow and local capillary permeability in the presence of various interventions are contemplated. Practical problems dealing with insertion into tissue, validation of readings, elimination of motion artefacts, and overall characterization of in-vivo performance are of major interest.